


Bending Passion

by revior



Series: 100 Words Per Fic: Zukka [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Confessions of love, Explaining, Fluff, Humor, Katara knows, M/M, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Zukka Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Katara seems to always have to be the one to explain things to stupid boys in love.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: 100 Words Per Fic: Zukka [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983046
Kudos: 32





	Bending Passion

Zuko's fire bending was getting better and better, but there was still something lacking. It was probably passion, but there was nothing that Zuko truly felt a passion for.

"Still haven't found passion, huh?"

"Yeah," mumbled Zuko.

Katara laughed. "Well, I know one thing that's gonna make you interested for sure."

"What is it?" asked the boy, confused.

"It's the thing you already care about, you just don't want to admit it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, I"m not talking about anything too dramatic. I'm talking about Sokka."

"Well, you aren't wrong," pointed out Zuko, then laughed.


End file.
